Forum:North vs South Basepage
As suggested by CrashBash, this competition will feature 16 Northern, and 16 Southern robots, which we will divide up, and decide, once and for all, which half of the country reigns supreme. Discussion Borderlines First of all, it's important to draw which lines constitute North and South. I've done some of this, does anyone have any issues with the following divisions, which use Birmingham as a center point. North Scotland Northern Ireland Manchester Tyne and Wear Merseyside Cumbria Durham Lancashire Yorkshire Cheshire Shropshire Staffordshire Derbyshire Nottinghamshire Leicestershire West Midlands South Wales Channel Islands Herefordshire Worcestershire Warwickshire Northamptonshire Cambridgeshire Norfolk Suffolk Bedfordshire Buckinghamshire Oxfordshire Gloucestershire Cornwall Devon Somerset Dorset Wiltshire Berkshire Hertfordshire Essex Greater London Hampshire West Sussex East Sussex Surrey Kent Isle of Wight Format *The way I see this, we should do this as four heats of a series 3 style knockout competition, with the four heat winners fighting in the heat final. Matt(Talk) 17:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Robots I am going to lay down a ground rule here- In the name of preserving diversity and stopping boring fights, all Grand Champions, plus Firestorm, Hypno-Disc and Storm 2, are banned from taking part, on the basis that they would most likely eradicate the chance of any other robots doing well, making the competition predictable. The way this will work is simple pub rule. Most votes get in. As a side note, for robots that could represent either side, please use the north, to counteract the number imbalence. Matt's Thoughts *Northerners: Corkscrew, Big Nipper, Cedric Slammer, Warhog, General Carnage, Crushtacean, The Alien, Leveler 2, Chompalot, Mortis, Mantis, Pitbull, 13 Black, Ceros, Rhino, Kan Opener *Southerners: Excaliber, X-Terminator, Pussycat, Barry, Shredder, Anarchy, Thor, Thermidor II, Onslaught, Crusher, Mr Nasty, Kronic the Wedgehog, IG-88, 259, GBH 2, Scorpion Matt(Talk) 17:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) CrashBash's Thoughts I had to have a little think about this, attempting to balance it all out...and eventually, I got this... *'NORTH': Revolution 3, R.O.C.S., Big Nipper, Warhog, Crushtacean, Edge Hog, Tetanus Booster, Chompalot, Mighty Mouse, Mantis, Ripper, Mute, 13 Black, Sumpthing, Stinger, The Alien *'SOUTH': Mega Morg, Pussycat, Shredder Evolution, Thor, Disc-O-Inferno, Thermidor 2, Prizephita Mach 2, Hydra, St Agro, Robochicken, Behemoth, The Steel Avenger, Rick, Killer Carrot 2, Tiberius 3, Comengetorix. CrashBash 18:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Ok, here's my list. I think it's a good mix, with no cut-and-dry definite winner among them. * North: Corkscrew, Raging Knightmare, Reactor 2, Tetanus Booster, ROCS, General Carnage 2, Crushtacean, The Alien, Ripper, Suidical Tendencies w/ crusher, S3, Pitbull, Stinger, Diotoir (Series 5), Megat Hurts LT, Spikasaurus * South: Arnold A Terminegger, Wild Thing, Fluffy, Robochicken, St. Agro, Onslaught, Clawed Hopper, Griffon, Behemoth, Pussycat, Rick, Tiberius, Comengetorix, Shredder Evolution, Thor, Mousetrap RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Datovidny's Thoughts ...and here's my list. *''North'': Schumey Too, Crushtacean, 13 Black, Kan Opener, Red Dragon, Weld-Dor 3, Mantis, Chompalot, Tetanus Booster, Herbinator, Mega-Hurts LT, Bolt from the Blue, R.O.C.S., V.I.P.E.R. 01, Revolution 3, Bulldog Breed *''South'': Pinser, Reptirron the Second, Robochicken, Griffon, Behemoth, Pussycat, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Shredder Evolution, Thor, St. Agro, King B Powerworks, Barbaric Response, Aggrobot, Rattus Rattus, The Steel Avenger, Bigger Brother Datovidny (talk) 17:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The Samster's Thoughts A bit one sided... *'North': Corkscrew Two, Wel-Dor 3, Schumey Too, Red Dragon, V.I.P.E.R. 01, Bolt from the Blue, Mazakari, Mega Hurts LT, Berserk 2, Edge Hog, Tetanus Booster, Bulldog Breed, Suicidal Tendencies, Mortis, 13 Black, Kan Opener *'South': Comengetorix, Bigger Brother, Thermidor 2, Pussycat, Thor, Iron Awe 2.1, Onslaught, Arnold A. Terminegger, Terrorhurtz, Kronic, Wheely Big Cheese, Griffon, Behemoth, Spawn Again, 259, Dominator 2 The Samster 16:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Selections The discussions are now closed, the following robots have been successful. The process is as such- all robots with 3 or more votes gain automatic qualification, those with 2 votes enter a wild-card draw for the remaining places Representing the North Four votes: Crushtacean, 13 Black, Tetanus Booster Three votes: Corkscrew, The Alien, Chompalot, Mantis, ROCS, Kan Opener, Mega Hurts LT Wildcards: Edge Hog, Revolution 3, Stinger, Weld-Dor 3, Schumey Too, Pitbull Representing the South Five votes: Pussycat, Thor Four votes: Shredder Evolution, Behemoth Three votes: Thermidor II, Onslaught, St Agro, Comengetorix, Griffon, Robochicken Wildcards: Bigger Brother, Tiberius 3, Arnold A Terminegger, The Steel Avenger, Kronic the Wedgehog, 259